


Massaging Separation

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: If you fuck in a bar, be prepared for your commanding officer to find you.
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709





	Massaging Separation

“Think they’ll catch us?” Icefall rasps, holding Landguard in his lap. They were seated in a back corner of the ship’s small bar, very quietly making love behind the table.

“Sure hope not. Least not until I’m _ohh_ finished.”

“You’ll be finished, alright,” Icefall purrs, grinding his spike up into Landguard’s valve. “Think I might beat you though.”

“It’s that extra engex, I told you,” Landguard whimpers, laying his helm on Icefall’s shoulder. “ _Oh... ohh..._ ”

He bites down on Icefall’s shoulder as he overloads, frame grinding sharply down on the hot spike in his valve. When he surfaces from the charge he sits up and feels Icefall’s still-hard spike in his valve.

“You... you didn’t...?”

Landguard sits back and is greeted by their commanding officer glaring down at them. Icefall’s grip on his back tightens.

“What is going on here?”

“Sir, I, I, uh,” Icefall jitters, biting his lip. Landguard’s valve is tightening on his spike in his nervousness and it’s lighting up all the biolights on his spike, charge surging to the surface in his frame. “Sir, I, _ohh,_ I’m so sorry—”

He looks away and closes his optics in embarrassment as he overloads, spike throbbing hotly inside Landguard. It’s Landguard’s turn to embrace Icefall now, shielding him as much as he can from the scrutinous gaze of their commanding officer until his charge has dissipated and the overload has run its course.

“Sir, we- please, we’ll come to your office, let me clean this up, I’m so sorry,” Landguard says, holding Icefall close.

Looking them both over, their commanding officer nods once and turns to leave. As soon as he’s gone, Landguard slips off of Icefall’s spike, helping to tuck him away as he produces a rag from subspace and starts cleaning up the lubricant and transfluid on their legs.

Hot shame rolls off Icefall in waves. :It’s okay, don’t panic: Landguard pulses, cleaning up Icefall first.

Strangely quiet, Icefall shrinks down in the booth as much as he can. :Oh, Guard, I’m so embarrassed. We can’t go home now, can we?:

:Not yet: Landguard murmurs, finishing up with his own cleaning. Tucking the rag away he embraces Icefall and holds him close. :Let’s just sit here for a breem. It’ll be okay. Try and breathe:  
...  
“Now I know your home city-state did things differently, but I can’t allow this kind of public behavior. I’ve read both of your files and I noted your documented spark separation... anxieties. After noting this, I have formulated adequate... discipline... for this cycle’s actions.”

Landguard seeks out Icefall’s hand and grabs it tightly. “Sir?”

“Please don’t separate us,” Icefall whimpers.

“You won’t be separated completely, but it should be enough to sink in that this is unacceptable.”  
...  
They were brought to the brig together. Inside, Icefall is taken first and brought into the second cell from the door. Landguard is forced to let go of him and he is led down to his own cell, one down from Icefall.

“You two sit here until I come back for you in two cycles. Plenty of time to cool off... and think.”

Once their commanding officer has left them alone, Landguard goes to the bars and looks down the hall towards Icefall. Icefall does the same thing, peeking out and meeting Landguard’s optics.

“Guard,” he whispers.

“I’m here.”

“I don’t like this.”

“We can make it.”  
...  
By the end of the first solar cycle, Icefall was pacing in his cell. “Guard.”

“I’m here.”

“Guard.”

“I’m here. It’s okay, I’m with you.”  
...  
The end of the night cycle saw Icefall forcing his arm through the bars, reaching for Landguard’s cell. Landguard grips the bars tightly, watching the energy crackle along Icefall’s armor and exposed biolights. Their bond had begun to stretch, and Landguard was beginning to feel the pinch of Icefall’s separation anxiety more strongly.

“Landguard.”

“Icefall, I’m right here. Look at me, look at me. I’m right here.”

Icefall puts his helm up against the bars, glancing down at Landguard.

“I’m gonna fall apart,” he whimpers.

Landguard stretches his arm as far as he can, reaching for Icefall, and just for a second they brush fingertips. Icefall chokes softly when they touch, and he presses into the bars to bring them together again. Their fingers touch and then the door to the brig opens. Their commanding officer enters and takes in their state and crosses to Landguard’s cell first, deactivating the bars and letting him out into the corridor. Landguard hovers over his shoulder when he deactivates Icefall’s cell bars and releases him too.

Rushing forward, Icefall hugs Landguard tightly, frame tense and trembling.

“You two are allowed to return to quarters now. Be mindful about your public behavior from now on.”

Landguard glares down at his officer and leads Icefall out of the brig, down the hall to the elevator. Once inside the transport and the door closes, Icefall clutches Landguard close, tears spilling down his cheeks. Landguard pets his helm, cradling him close in his arms.

The elevator opens and Landguard ushers him out. He ushers him down the hall to their quarters, letting Icefall in first. The door slides shut and Landguard leans against it as Icefall returns to him, clinging to his armored chest. His biolights pulse quickly with the beating of his spark, and Landguard wraps his arms around him, looking him over.

“I think you need a reminder,” Landguard murmurs, nudging Icefall’s helm with his own.

Icefall looks up at him and Landguard takes his helm in his hands, thumbing away the tears still lingering on his cheeks. Palming the lock on the door, Landguard walks Icefall back towards the berth. He gently lays him down and presses him into the surface.

“Stay,” he growls, then turns to look around their quarters. After a few moments he locates an empty bin and brings it over to the side of the berth, setting it down near Icefall. Icefall’s optics grow round as Landguard lies down on top of him, placing kisses underneath Icefall’s jaw.

“All of it?”

“Oh yes,” Landguard murmurs. “Gonna make me work for it?”

“Not tonight.”

Icefall pushes himself up and puts his hand over his forearm, taking a deep breath before disengaging the piece. Once one has come off, the others start to shed too, and Landguard helps him shovel them into the bin. Once the last little bits of armor come off, Landguard sits back on his haunches and gazes down at the swaths of biolights covering Icefall’s protoform.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, and Icefall shifts around underneath him, blinking up at him with equal parts eagerness and melancholy.

“Will you give me part of yourself?”

“Always,” Landguard says, reaching for his own breastplate. He pulls it off and leans in, bringing their bare chests together. Icefall shudders and wraps his arms around Landguard, closing his optics and taking a deep breath. Landguard rests on top of him for nearly two breems before Icefall lets him up again.

“You need a massage,” Landguard teases gently, retrieving a bottle of oil from his subspace. “Want some?”

Icefall sits up and nods but Landguard pushes him back down.

“Ah ah,” he says, opening the bottle and pouring some on his hands, then drizzling some onto Icefall’s midsection.

He caps the bottle and sets it aside before he brings his hands down to knead his thumbs in circles around the bright lights above Icefall’s pelvic array. Icefall watches him closely as Landguard draws his thumbs around the lights. Landguard’s optics trail over the biolights, pulsing and glowing brighter, before he looks up at Icefall and pulls his hands back.

“My light,” Landguard says, leaning in. “Close your optics. Let me take care of you.”

Icefall glances down and then up at Landguard. Reaching out, Landguard traces his fingers around Icefall’s helm and watches his optics slowly drift shut. Returning his hands to the small pool of oil and the biolights adorning his abdomen, Landguard slathers his hands in the oil and then returns them to the largest lights at his disposal.

Once he’s finished with the large lights at his hips, Landguard starts working his hands down Icefall’s legs, massaging the wiring and paying special attention to the biolights. Upon reaching his feet, Landguard works his thumbs deep into the soles of his pedes and he smiles to himself when Icefall sighs. He spends a good amount of time on the first foot, then the same amount on the second before he returns to Icefall’s chest.

Landguard sits on the edge of the berth and covers his hands again with oil and works them into Icefall’s shoulder then down to his forearm and his hand. Swapping sides, Landguard looks up when Icefall opens his optics.

“Feeling better?” Landguard murmurs, and Icefall nods a little, optics drifting closed again when Landguard kneads the biggest light cluster in his bicep.

Working his way down to Icefall’s hand, Landguard hums softly. “Turn over, I’ll get your back.”

Obediently, Icefall rolls over and Landguard slathers his back in oil, starting with his shoulders first and working his way down to his lower lumbar struts. Reaching his hips, Icefall softly vents in relaxation and Landguard helps him turn over again. Oiling his hands one last time, Landguard works his fingers into Icefall’s spark chamber seams. His chamber held a clear, crystalline window that showcased the brilliant, ice-white spark within, and it was the source of his biolights.

As Landguard’s fingers inch closer and closer to the center of the seams, right over the crystal, Icefall whines and closes his optics, arching up into the massage.

“Bond with me, Guard,” Icefall whispers, opening his eyes and gazing up at him.

Landguard opens his own chamber and brings it close to the crystal casing, and Icefall’s optics shutter as his own chamber opens up and the crystal splits open and out of the way. Their chambers meet and their sparks reunite, glued together from the moment the tendrils of spark energy reach between them. Landguard sinks down onto Icefall’s chest and they embrace, snuggling into the berth.

“I... love you,” Icefall whispers, and Landguard squeezes him briefly.

“I love you... too,” Landguard responds. “I won’t let it happen again, if I can help it.”


End file.
